Power of One
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been many millennias since the forbidden lovers incarnated. Now the Pangea, reborn as Tokyo, must help the two reborn lovers find each other and fall in love again to have their forbidden offspring. Will she succeed or will something stop her from accomplishment?
1. Prologue

Hetalia

Power of One

Prologue

Several thousand years ago, when the world was young and the super continent was still emerged, a young girl suddenly found herself lost within a dark cave. She felt a strange urge to go forward although her instincts told her to leave the way she came in, she ignored them and followed the urge.

Down and deeper she went, the urge becoming stronger with each step she took. All of a sudden she came across a dead-end, but there was also something strange about it too.

Slowly and carefully she tapped her fist on the wall and listened for anything. She repeated the process on different parts of the wall until she heard a crack. The middle of the wall, where she first started her attempts had a small crack, small enough for her to notice. She also noticed some light peeking through and grabbed the nearest rock she could get and started chipping at the crack.

One time...

Two times...

Three times...

Four times...

At the fifth time the wall suddenly tore itself apart at the cracks to create a hole big enough for her to go through. The 'hole' turned out to be a tunnel, a dark and grimy tunnel to be exact. On the other side when she got through, she came face-to-face with something no one ever found before: it was a orange-and-brown egg, triple the size of an ostrich egg, that was glowing yellow with a bit of red.

The girl, curious as to what laid the egg here, slowly reached out to touch it until a shadow suddenly appeared over her and the egg's glow instantly dimmed. Slowly she turned around to see a brown lizard, bigger than the ones she's used too, but this lizard also had wings!

_'Who are you little one?'_ The dragon asked curiously, recognizing that the girl was not a mortal. "Pangea." She answered softly, unafraid and curious. _'This egg,'_ The dragon said as he went around her and towards the dim-glowing egg. _'Is the forbidden offspring of a phoenix and a dragon.'_

"When will it hatch?" Pangea asked curiously before the dragon's sad eyes turned onto her small yet strong frame._ 'It will never hatch,'_ He said before looking back to his still-encased offspring. _'It it forbidden for a phoenix to fall in love with a dragon so it will never hatch hence a forbidden breed will never be revealed.'_

"How about this?" She asked, getting his attention. "You can have your offspring if you incarnate." The dragon tilted his head in confusion, a sign of not understanding. "If you and your love incarnate you'll be reborn as humans where nothing is forbidden and you'll have your offspring without having a breed to hide since humans are the same breed to each other."

After the repeated discussion with the phoenix, the two immediately left to incarnate. The egg's glow kept getting dimmer and dimmer each year until a young lady came through the cave and found it again.

"My time is nearing," She said as the cave's roof slowly started to tear and cave-in. "At least my children: North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, and Antarctica will have their chance to live." Several pieces of the roof fell around them as a big one above them started to fall.

The egg glowed, giving a message to her, before it lost its glow completely. "Thank you my friend," She said as the big piece fell from its restraints and water started to fill the ground. "Our time together has come."

The only ones that knew about the death of the super continent was a young lady with slightly dark skin, dark blond hair and blue eyes named North America, another young lady with dark hair and eyes but with really pale skin named Asia, a third young lady with light colored hair and bright colored eyes named Europe, a fourth young lady with dark skin, dark colored hair but light eyes named Africa, a fifth young lady with light tanned skin, light colored hair with dark touches, and light eyes named South America, a young man with light skin, wild brown hair, and amber eyes named Australia, and another young man with near white-colored skin, pure white hair, and he was also blind named Antarctica.

The seven of then grieved for their deceased mother before leaving to their continents. None of them knew of the promise their mother made to two lovers, or that one of them would have the two incarnated lovers within their continent.


	2. Chapter 1

Power of One

Prologue

Chapter One: World Meeting...or not!

"Peter!" England shouted as he chased the young British kid around the room with Finland trying to tell him something and Sweden with his usual scary blank look...well scary to anyone that takes a first look at him. "You are not a country so you shouldn't be here!"

"Doesn't matter big brother!" Sealand retorted as he ran pass him, causing him to run into the wall before going after him again. "I think that some will let me stay!" He then tripped over a chair leg and rolled straight into Latvia, who wasn't expecting to suddenly fall to the ground.

"Sorry!" Sealand said as he pushed himself upwards to suddenly realize the position he was in. "Gotcha!" England said as he yanked Sealand off of Latvia until Finland marched over to them. "Just let him stay!" He said angrily. "With Sweden around he won't get into any trouble or do anything offensive!"

During all of this they never noticed someone watching them. The person was a girl, physically around fourteen, with black hair that reaches mid-back, some over her left shoulder in a ponytail, wearing a white kimono with gray trimming, silver pants, white slippers, and a pure white cape around her shoulders but the thing that stuck out the most was her eyes.

Her eyes were slightly dull although they had a spark of a long forgotten life, it was the colors that surprised Japan when Nagasaki and Hiroshima found her. Her right eye was brown colored and her left eye was red colored. She spoke very little...well any language, but it was a cover for her character.

She fluently spoke every language but she has something else hidden within her that not even a secret cracker, or code breaker, could even get out of her. Something that she has kept hidden the day that she was found, something she decided to never tell her family about.

She was Pangea incarnated.

"Fine he'll stay," England said, snapping her from her remembrance. "But if he interrupts too many times he's out of here!" She sighed under her breath as she took her spot as the other countries filed in the room. She was the only capital in the meeting and no one noticed since she has never spoken during the meetings.

"Ni hao Ayame." Well only one noticed her.

She nodded in return to China as he sat down in his seat, diagonally from Japan who sat next to her. "Why don't you add some of your ideas to this meeting?" Japan asked, earning a shake of her head from her. He looked at her confused until America started the meeting.

Throughout it all she looked like she was listening but she was actually thinking something else. 'The dragon told me that he can't express his feelings well but can understand everyone easily. So that is either Sweden or Japan. The phoenix is full of energy but is also parent-like too. So either China or Finland. But-' "And that about finishes the meeting." Germany said snapping her out of her trance.

"What?" She said, gaining everyone's attention on her immediately. "What are you doing here?" Germany asked as he approached her. "Only countries are allowed in the meetings." She stared at him before someone tentatively spoke.

"She has been here before," The person said, making everyone look at him. "Y-You never notice b-because s-she never s-speaks during t-the m-meetings s-so it-it's natural for her to a-arrive at-at the meetings e-every t-time."

She smiled at Latvia before getting up from her chair and leaving the room. The others were too busy talking about how they never noticed her to not notice her leaving. She turned to the doors when it closed behind her, put one hand on the knob, and closed her eyes.

She could see within the room but it was bathed in pink light and the countries were bathed in different lights. 'I just need to find an orange-and-yellow light and a brown-and-red light.' She thought as she searched through it all to find the lights surrounding two unexpected countries.

'That's-!" She quickly pulled away and ran outside then into the bushes next to the building and watched as the countries left the building while trying to calm down her racing heart. She stayed in the bushes as the last country left and then slowly got out while trying to breathe again.

'The incarnated dragon and incarnated phoenix are them?!'

* * *

**I have no idea of who should be the incarnated lovers so you can decide, and if it's an OC I want to know what they look like and how they act.**


	3. Chapter 2

Power of One

Chapter Two: Lost Sisters Reunited

"I hope this meeting will be okay." Tokyo said to herself as she opened the doors...to see China conversing with another girl. This girl was around her physical age with dark brown hair that reached her waist, some in a small ponytail, and wore different pieces of clothes from countries that touched the oceans.

"Ni hao Ayame," China said to her, making the girl turn around quickly. "This is my new capital Beijing." She didn't hear any of it as orange-brown with red-and-brown. "Sister?" 'Beijing' whispered as she started tearing up, causing her to gasp and start to cry too.

"Oceania!" Tokyo shouted as the two ran to hug each other, luckily China didn't notice thanks to Hong Kong coming in the room covered in black soot. "What happened Pangea?" Oceania whispered to her twin nervously and curiously.

"The two forbidden lovers are incarnated," Pangea whispered back. "I just have to find them and help them fall back in love so they can have their forbidden offspring." Oceania looked shocked at her statement. "But male nations can't have children!" She whispered profusely.

"But one of these two nations have the phoenix within him, who is a girl," She whispered back, slightly happy. "So that means that he can have a child, but I have to make sure it's with the one with the dragon within the other."

Oceania nodded before they turned around to watched amusedly as China scolded Hong Kong, who retorted in a monotone, but whatever he said caused China to grab his ear and drag him out of the conference room.

"What does China call you now?" Pangea asked as they waited for the others to arrive. "He calls me Shuî," Oceania answered. " Chinese for water." They stopped talking for a bit until she realized something else.

"You must already know who are the incarnated phoenix and dragon right?" She asked curiously. Back then she never knew what happened to her twin after the falling in a hole incident which led to the promise Pangea made. "Of course." Pangea said before whispering the rest of her answer in her sister's ear.

"Those two!?" Oceania asked shocked. Pangea nodded her head in confirmation. "But those two-" The door opened and several countries came in and took a seat, including them. Oceania sat next to China as Pangea sat next to Japan.

Both sisters blocked out the whole meeting, only listening when it was their new countries turn. Oceania couldn't help but feel scared for Pangea, who was blissfully unaware of the danger that was coming if she continued to try to reunite the phoenix and dragon.

'I have to tell her about the Overlord,' Oceania thought as she looked around the room. 'Before it's too late.'

* * *

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. And I still don't know of who 's going to be the incarnated phoenix and the incarnated dragon.**


	4. Chapter 3

Power of One

Chapter Three: The Dragon

Pangea and Oceania talked to themselves as the countries got together for a World Meeting celebration, a party at the World Academy to try to get to know each other more, and of course none of them noticed the ancients-now-capitals. Most of the countries were in the dance room while some were in the stockroom getting food and drinks out.

"Really him!?" Oceania shouted, luckily no one but Pangea heard her over the music. "I can't believe it's him! Of all the countries, of all of your grandchildren or great grandchildren or great-great-great grandchildren, it has to be Poland!" Pangea slowly looked around, noticing that some cities and capitals came to the party too, before answering her distraught twin.

"It wasn't my fault," She said slowly as she dragged Oceania out into the hall. "I told the lovers to incarnate, I didn't say of _who_ they should incarnate into!" Her temper was flaring as her sister kept freaking out about who the dragon was.

"But why him!?" Oceania asked desperately. "Why can't it be someone else! I mean why can't it be someone we can easily protect, someone we can protect from the Overlord-" She stopped short and covered her mouth as Pangea stared at her in shock.

"The Overlord?" She said as Oceania slowly pulled her hands from covering her mouth. "What does the Overlord have to do with-wait do you mean that he's gonna try to destroy the lovers?!" Oceania slowly shook her head before pointing at her.

"He's gonna try to destroy you."

* * *

"Tokyo...Tokyo...Someone got any smelling salts?" A voice asked as she slowly regained conciseness. "Wha?" She mumbled as she slowly noticed two boys, one with shoulder-length spiky black hair and the other with jaw-length tamed black hair, helping her to her feet as she put a hand on her head and looked around.

Most of the countries in the dance room were crowding her in worry, fear, and also nervously. The rest were cleaning up making her realize one thing as her vision came back and the two ravens released her to see if she could stand by herself.

"How long was I out?" She asked as Germany handed a glass of water which she instantly drained in one gulp. "Beijing screamed in the hallway and when Nagasaki and Hiroshima went to see what was wrong, you were passed out on the floor." China answered as she handed back the glass.

She looked at the boys who helped her get from the hallway to the dance room. Nagasaki was the one with jaw-length tamed black hair and had a brown right eye, his left eye however was a very pale brown indicating that he was blind in that eye. He wore a green-and-brown yutaka, dark green pants, and dark brown slippers.

Hiroshima was the boy with the shoulder-length spiky black hair and his eyes were the reverse of his twin, he had sight in his left eye but was blind in his right eye. He wore the same outfit as Nagasaki but the colors were reversed.

Japan gently put his hand on her shoulder and helped the twins lead her outside where she instantly calmed down and remembered what happened just before she fainted and nearly hit the doorknob to cause a concussion.

_"He's gonna try to destroy you."_

Was what Oceania said was true? The Overlord, the enemy she defeated several millennias ago, was revived and he was gonna try to destroy her? She walked a bit away from her adoptive family as she remembered using the Katana of Light to destroy the embodiment of darkness, the Overlord himself.

She was nearly killed when the world's belief in her was starting to fade until her children, the continent personifications, told everyone about her journey and helped sent a prayer which healed her and created the Katana of Light.

Then she remembered what Oceania what freaking out about that was the beginning of the cause that made her faint. How she was distraught of the dragon who decided to incarnate as him, the one that she couldn't stand at all.

_Poland._

* * *

**I read a bit of each character on the Hetalia Archives and found the perfect duo to be the dragon and the phoenix.**


	5. Chapter 4

Power of One

Chapter Four: The Phoenix

"Just try to not make me faint again." Pangea deadpanned to Oceania, who laughed embarrassed from the first time and nervously for what she would do to her if it happened again. "I'll try," She said as the murderous mood lifted a bit. "But I can't promise it." That calmed her down slightly.

They opened the doors to the World Meeting in Sweden and immediately saw disaster. Sealand was running from England as America was laughing and talking at the same time, Greece and Turkey were fighting over Japan again, who was slowly moving his seat over next to China, Russia was talking about Lithuania and Latvia joining him again which Poland immediately defended Lithuania while Latvia cried as Belarus held a knife to his throat.

All of a sudden Pangea's eyes dulled instantly. "Uh oh." Oceania said as she stopped her sister from falling as the meeting continued in chaos.

* * *

_Pangea watched as a pink female phoenix, a blue male phoenix, and a green male phoenix making fun of a red female phoenix who had yellow feathered wings and orange feathers crowning around her head._

_"You can mate with me if you can get a chance!" The blue male phoenix mocked as the other two laughed at her misery. "Too bad you aren't as beautiful as this," The purple male phoenix said as he gestured to his mate, the pink female phoenix who puffed her feathers proudly. "Then the others would like to have you as their mates!"_

_A loud roar scared the three as a brown lizard, the size of a sea serpent, with wings flew down to the cliff where the four phoenixes were and scared the three phoenixes away from the one they were mocking but the blue male phoenix saw this as a chance to get her away from the winged lizard-dragon!_

_"I was joking about the 'mating with me if you had a chance' thing," He said as the dragon stood its ground between them. "I would love to mate with you!" That got a negative reaction from the fire-colored phoenix and a growl from the dragon._

_"If you get any closer to her and make her uncomfortable," The dragon started as he gently wrapped his tail around her. "I'll take her to my homeland far away from here!"_

* * *

Pangea opened her eyes and saw the meeting still in chaos, this time Romano was yelling at Spain and Italy was bothering Germany. She sensed a fire nearby and looked around frightened to find where it was coming from until she stopped on two people, two people that were destined together.

Poland was mouthing Russia off that _'if he got anywhere closer to Lithuania he'll'_ blah blah blah. Lithuania was watching nervously behind Poland as he gave off the heat Pangea was feeling and she was in fear since Poland was being more clingy than usual.

If a phoenix, male or female, gave off heat meaning that they were ready to mate.

She couldn't believe it! The phoenix within Lithuania was ready for him to bear Poland's children! She could also feel the dragon's protectiveness coming off of Poland in waves as he bluntly threatened Russia.

She would have to get them to confess their feelings for each other though, she knew that they liked each other but didn't confess since they thought the other would reject them. It was pretty easy to think of that when you fell for someone who you didn't know liked you back.

_'Well now they can be together!'_ She thought as Germany shouted and regained order instantly. _'I'll have to find a good time for them to confess.'_

* * *

**Is there something special for the next chapter that someone wants in? I have no idea what to write next.**


End file.
